According To You
by DanniGirl91
Summary: When Sonny's older, married coworkers unknowingly ruin her opinion of Valentine's Day, she's faced with a haunting truth: that Valentine's Day is merely a commercial holiday. Or is it? A certain blond hottie might change her mind back. AU
1. Bad News

Gimme the bad news baby

Now don't turn away

I know the truth no matter what you say

Gimme the bad news, the bad news today

-Orianthi, Bad News

It was warm in the coffee shop down the street from Sonny's work and on this particular Tuesday afternoon, it was her haven. Everywhere she looked for the past couple of weeks, pinks and reds blurred her vision, hearts and cupids were pushed at her from every angle, and chocolates and flowers seemed to be the only things on sale at the supermarket. Her usual Starbucks had been decorated for the upcoming holiday, and so she avoided it.

Gripping her mocha in her cold, red hands, she headed to a comfortable looking couch facing out to the street and took a seat, relishing in the squishiness of the material, and how it seemed to mold her perfectly to it's cushion. Looking out at the snowy streets of New York City, Sonny was amazed at the rush of the outside world, of how she had just escaped that bitter reality and had come to seek solace in the quaint confines of Ye Ole Coffee Pot.

It wasn't that Sonny hated Valentine's Day. On the contrary, she loved it, had since she was a child. Receiving cards from others whom she barely spoke to was always such an invigorating experience and being able to pig out on chocolate and candies all day had always made her smile in anticipation of the cool February day. As she got older, she had a close friend who's birthday was close to the date set aside for couples, so when they were both dateless, they'd celebrate the girl's birthday instead, making it Valentine's themed every year. Sonny continued to love the ever-hated upon day even as she reached young adulthood, having random boyfriends, but still loving the atmosphere of every shop she entered even when she didn't.

But this year was different.

There was less than a week left until that sacred day and she was sure it was going to be a miserable one. Never in her life had Sonny never been excited to wake up and enjoy the loving day, but this year she was dreading it.

Taking a sip of her mocha and letting the chocolaty bitterness envelope itself around her tongue, she thought back to that morning, to the events that changed her view on the day forever.

"I mean, who would like a day like this? Cheap teddy bears and fattening chocolates? Count me out!"

"Agreed! If I have to sit through another lame romantic comedy this year, I might puke. I mean, what's with them? We all know three minutes into each movie who's going to end up together.."

"They are for sappy chicks who are in relationships going nowhere because they are delusional to even think romance is really like that."

Sonny knew her coworkers hadn't meant to offend her, they probably didn't know she was standing there by the water cooler, eavesdropping on their conversation, but it still stung to hear their opinions on today's women... today's women which happened to include her!

She had gone back to her desk, logged onto her computer and drew up the column she'd been working on the day before, but she could not focus. Her thoughts had kept drifting back to her married coworker's opinions on one of her favourite days of the year.

Having seen almost every romantic comedy in several years and always enjoying receiving the traditional box of chocolates, it phased her that these women thought so poorly upon women who waited for this to happen. And it made her wonder what romance truly was, if it wasn't anything like it deemed to be in the movies. Was she missing something?

Was this why, on this particular Valentine's Day, Sonny Munroe was currently single?

* * *

a/n: I'm back! I just couldn't let Valentine's Day go by without writing something Channy related. I think this story is going to be a four-shot, so nothing overly long, and the chapters are going to be short like this. It's going to be brief and to the point. Tell me what you guys think :)

-Danni


	2. Drive Away

Baby when you looked at me

My world changed completely

You are the best thing

That is on my mind

-Orianthi, Drive Away

Sonny found herself back in the same coffee shop the Thursday that week, nursing another mocha in her cold hands and staring out at the crowd of people moving on the street. Allowing her feet in her wool boots to defrost, she cocked her head to the side and smiled at the sight before her; an elderly couple were walking along, hand in hand, smiling at their company and nothing else. Their carefree attitude renewed some of Sonny's lost spirit that had been crushed in the past couple of days.

Her coworkers complaints about the looming holiday had continued and continuously grew every day that Valentine's came nearer. She tried to block it out, going as far as putting in her earbuds to listen to her favourite songs on her 'Comfort' playlist. As she typed out her newest article- ironically a piece about how young people viewed the holiday and how their views clashed with that of her own- she could feel her back straighten and her heart plunge into her stomach at the bitter remarks of 'chocolates' and 'stuffed bears' and anything that reminded the women that their own significant others didn't care enough to ever ask them what they really wanted.

Sonny often found herself wondering what had made these women so bitter about such a lovely day. Were their husbands really that bad at picking out gifts and being romantic? If so, why the hell had they become married, especially if they never tried even in the beginning of the relationship. And, that was something Sonny also noticed. they never mentioned how they missed anything, they only complained about not getting it, leading her to think they've never experienced a good date on Valentine's Day.

She was thinking of a couple of previous remarks about love songs and their cheesiness, according to Jane, the lady in the booth adjacent to her own, when she felt the familiar chill reminded her to come back down to the present. Turning her head to the side to see the newest company in this little establishment, she felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed the male customer's eyes looking right back at her. They were a deep blue, set deep in his face leaving this strange urge to move closer and look further into them. Sonny shook her head and turned back to her mocha. But, she could still feel his gaze on her face.

Spending the rest of her time trying to coax herself into keeping her head straight and continuing to look out at what appeared to be a blistery day before her, and failing several times when her neck prickled under his attention. After she knew she'd spent enough time on her break and she had to head back to the office, she picked up the big porcelin cup and headed back to the counter to deposit it on the 'To Be Washed' counter. It was when she was carefully wrapping her scarf around her neck that she felt him beside her and she carefully looked over.

"Hello", he said cheerfully, and it was the first time Sonny noticed his apron that matched him with the pleasant Vanessa who had made her own drink. He worked here.

"Hi", was Sonny quiet reply, and she wondered why her throat had become suddenly dry and her hands shook slightly as she buttoned up her jacket.

"You're back today", he stated brightly, and she turned to meet his gaze again, which deemed to be a bad idea.

"Yes I am. I didn't notice you the last time I was here", she admitted bluntly, resting her purse on the counter between them.

"I wouldn't doubt it. You seemed to be really into your thoughts. Looked a little sad actually", he said, shrugging a shoulder, but his gaze bore deep into hers and she had the impression that he was worried about whatever it was she was worried so much about. She chuckled softly at that, coming to the abrupt conclusion that what she had been upset about for the past week was trivial and a matter of other people's opinion.

"I actually just came to decision to stop worrying about it", she answered truthfully, picking at the straps to her bag, but not turning to leave. There was something keeping her there.


	3. Believe

He picked up the pieces and put them back where they belonged

But somethings missing but a part of me will carry on

I am gonna learn to trust again

-Orianthi, Believe

As her feet moved her closer to Ye Ole Coffee Shop the next day during her afternoon break, Sonny vaguely recalled how she had left her previous visit. She didn't know the blue-eyed man's name, but she felt comfortable conversing with him, and when she did, she felt less insecure about her position on the day that was coming closer and closer with each passing day.

'I passed this adorable elderly couple on the street just before I got here today. Don't you just love the atmosphere at this time of the year?'

'I'm thinking of decorating the place, but I don't want to offend anyone, you know?'

'Are you a flowers, a stuffed bear, or a chocolate girl? I'm going to place my bet as chocolate. Am I right?'

She had nodded along with his triumphant air punch, and they went on to describe their usual Valentine's Day rituals and she felt her heart melt at how he described always starting the day giving his widowed mum a box of chocolate and a single red rose, just like his father had when he had been alive. He chuckled light-heartedly at her insistence that Love Story was an essential way to end the night.

So that Friday afternoon, not only was she ready to get back into the swing of their easy conversation, but she was excited to catch another glimpse of those blue eyes which had dazed her the day before. Upon entering the shop and hearing the bell over her announce her presence, she noticed that his shift didn't start quite yet, so she ordered her usual mocha and went to sit at her usual spot in front of the window to people watch until he came in.

But he was sitting in her chair, waiting for her when she turned around. She almost dropped the heavy, hot mug in her hands in surprise, but the grin on his face was so welcoming and she could feel her own mouth shape itself into a friendly smile.

"Two more days", was his greeting and she saw that he had a cup of tea sitting on the window ledge in front of him and he stood up and sat in the occupied chair facing the window to his right. She nodded in agreement and sat down in her chair, placing her mug beside his and taking off her jacket, placing her bag carefully on the uneven floorboards beneath her. "You know, yesterday we covered a lot of our past rituals and experiences, but we never devulged in our plans for this Sunday night."

Sonny looked over at him in wonderment. She considered admitting her hesitation to take part in the special day this year, but she could practically see the look on his face. So she merely shrugged, picking up the mug again to occupy her hands and took a sip.

"Yeah", she replied simply. Suddenly, it wasn't the comfortable atmosphere that had enveloped them the other day and for a slight second, Sonny resented the fact that this blond man had ruined whatever it was they had yesterday. But she was cut off from her thoughts, when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"My name is Chad. I own this coffee shop. I dropped out of college in my second year when I realized it wasn't for me and there was no reason why I would need a degree in Philosophy. I'm a dog person and I'd rather stay in the city and walk along the light-strewn streets than take a long walk on the beach."

Sonny felt herself lean closer to him as he paused to look at her for a second, and when she didn't reply, he simply nodded and continued on.

"I'd rather watch a good drama than an action film and I have an embarrassing soft spot for the television series, Friends. Even though I own this place, I never drink coffee- can't stand the stuff- and instead always choose a good cup of tea, black no milk nor sugar. I'm a book lover, currently obsessed with autobiographies."

When he stopped again and looked at her, Sonny felt the instant blush rise to her cheeks when she realized just how far she was leaning in, and she hesitantly moved back a little. As he sat there and obviously waited for her to respond, she drew an unusual blank so she said, "And who's life are you currently learning about?"


	4. Feels Like Home

Cause I still wanna feel like the magic.

The only way I can define it.

Cause yeah, I'm on my own, it somehow feels like home.

There's no other feeling like it

So real that I can't deny it, I don't feel alone,

It somehow feels like home.

-Orianthi, Feels Like Home

"Why are we doing this again?", Sonny asked as they raced through the street, hand in hand. She reveled in the aspect that her fingers were laced tight with his own, as if they'd known each other and had been dating for years. But, it was only their first date.. if that's even what it was.

"You'll see. Just trust me", he called over his shoulder. She smiled, looking over her pink dress to make sure it hadn't yet wrinkled from running around. When he came to meet her at the corner exactly between her apartment and his coffee shop, she was pleased to see she hadn't overdressed for the 'adventure' of their evening. His deep blue suit matched his eyes perfectly, especially under the full moon. "You know what I don't understand?", he asked, breaking through her thoughts. He didn't wait for her to ask, "Why it took you almost an hour to agree to come with me. I mean, we agree on how amazing this day is, so why not celebrate it from the very moment it starts?"

They had to stop at a red hand sign before crossing the street, and Chad turned to look at Sonny. Her mind went blank and she shrugged. She could see the white walking man flashing over his shoulder, but he continued to stare at her, awaiting her answer. She cleared her throat. "I almost lost faith in it. The girls at my work were complaining about it, and it jolted me a little I guess." When he continued to stare, she continued, "I wasn't even sure if I was going to celebrate it this year. But talking to you, it reminded me why I love it so much, you know? And dancing? I love to dance. So let's go."

Having appeared to be a good answer, Chad followed her down the street, catching up with her just as they were supposed to turn a corner. Sonny had to pause to keep from gasping aloud, not wanting it to be obvious just how impressed she was. Before her stood a little brick building, every inch of the exterior covered in a decorative heart or cupid. Roses adorned the railing guiding people up the steep steps inside what appeared to be a crowded room.

"C'mon", Chad's voice rang in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek and she shivered from excitement. She could hear the music emitting from the hall, some Sinatra she recognized from one of her many mixed CDs at home. She eagerly followed him up the stairs and barely registered him handing the elderly man at the door some bills. She reached around to her bag to get out her own entrance fee, but Chad chuckled loudly and shook his head. "You're covered for tonight."

Sonny was about to object, but the Sinatra song ended and a familiar song started up, one that she loved. Her face must have been evidence enough to her passion for the song because Chad grabbed her coat out of her grasp and led the way to the dance floor. "So you like this song then?", Chad asked and Sonny nodded, moving to the melody of the song, following his lead as he placed a hand on her waist and grabbed her other, fingernail-painted hand, and she lightly placed her free hand on his broad shoulder, swaying to the music and letting her eyes flitter shut to listen to the song.

When the song ended, another one Sonny enjoyed just as much came on and she stayed where she was. As songs went by, Sonny moved closer to Chad until her head was resting against his chest and his hand had become a permanent place upon her lower back, their hands clasped to his chest next to Sonny's heart. An unknown elapsed amount of time passed, but Sonny and Chad stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of each other's embrace and the music enveloping them.

What might have been hours later, the music stopped and a man came on the loud speaker.

"We're ready to begin the countdown now. So, 10...9...", and everyone joined in with the cheering. Taking a quick glance at the clock, Sonny realized it was mere seconds away from midnight.

"It's a countdown to Valentine's Day. Just like Times Square on New Year's Eve", Chad explained quickly, as everyone chanted '4'. Sonny looked up at him and knew what he was thinking immediately. Were they expected to kiss? Before she had time to think about it, everyone screamed '1' and Chad bent down to peck a chaste kiss on her cheek.


End file.
